


Saihara Shuichi is an Idiot

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, No killing games here sir, just two boys being awkard gays, poor boy, shuu needs a break, sorta from the talent program?, t for shuichi saying fuck multiple times whups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: 'Fucking lil gremlin,,, fuckin cute little gremlin" - Saihara Shuchi about Ouma Kokich most likelyJust a little test on Saiouma because they can be extremely cute and I promised a fic to my very good friend





	Saihara Shuichi is an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I knoooow I'm not done with like any of my current projects but I'm thinking about redoing some of my fic because honestly I hate them lmao
> 
> But this is dedicated to my con dad Jason and his gf Quail, ya'll are adorable <3 
> 
> So have at my first fic that isn't komahina or kamukoma in forever

Shuichi Saihara was a love struck fool. A fool who was too shy and too embarrassed for his own good. And there was no helping him, not by a long shot. 

For he was head over heels for the most devious, panta drinking little shit there was. 

Ouma Kokichi.

Ouma Kokichi, who every time called him by his stupid pet names made his heart race faster and in turn had him pulling down his hat (which Ouma did not like in the slightest, but there was no other way to hide his embarrassment when he was around otherwise it’d just be like middle school all over again with stumbling over his words.) 

“Saaiiharaa-chaaan~” Speak of the devil himself. Leaning over his shoulders with a mischievous grin, the smaller male tilts his head eying the book in his hand and back to his face. “Whatcha doing?”

“Reading a new novel, nothing you would be interested in Ouma-kun.” 

His face scrunches up in a pout, “Gross, my beloved shouldn’t be cooped up inside when it’s so nice out!” And he snatches the book from his hands before Saihara could make another move.

“Ouma-kun it’s impolite to just take things from other people’s hands. I was reading that.” He sighs, turning around in the chair to see Ouma flipping through the pages with a bored expression. “Ouma-kun?” He was ignoring him. Rude. 

“Hmmmmmmmmm? Hmm hmmmm?” So he was ignoring him, typical but he endures it for the cute moments. For when the rare times Ouma is honest with him and not teasing him with lies. 

“Ouma-kun, please hand me my book back.” He holds his hand out, making a motion with his fingers for the other to hand the book back over. If only it were that easy. 

“Oh? Ooohhh nishshi~! You were talking to me right?” He gasps faking hurt, free hand over his heart. “Or was my beloved talking to someone else?! I’ll just have to have one of my minions take care of that little problem!” Nodding to himself, he plops himself right next to the raven haired boy, “You know Saihara-chan I know a guy that knows a guy that knows a guy-” Does he ever grow tired of talking he wonders. “-that knows a guy that knows how to dispose of a body within .45 seconds! Isn’t that amazing! He taught me some of his secret ways back when I was in Europe to investigate the Prime Minister. Sooooome fishy stuff there~!” He grins, throwing a hand behind his head staring up at him with those big eyes. 

Saihara just shakes his head, “I highly doubt that. Plus you said you’ve never been outside Japan before yesterday.”

“I said that? Ya know I say lots of things, cause ya know I’m a liar?” He giggles, shifting yet again and now lied his head on Saihara’s lap causing the poor boy’s heart to go into overdrive. It was so loud he was sure the other could hear it. 

Ouma rubs the back of his head against his thighs, making himself more comfortable with the smuggest of looks that struck Saihara with little cupid arrows. With that stupid little grin and with those stupidly cute love me eyes. And boy was Saihara was the most stupid one of them all with how smitten he was with this stupid little gremlin. 

He flutters those eyes, smug grin turning into a thin line of confusion as to why he was so silent. Usually he was just so easy to rile up, his face was bright red yet his eyes said he was somewhere else and not with him in his teasing. 

“Saihara-chan?” His voice was more serious, concerned. “Are you okay?” 

Saihara shakes his head with a heavy sigh, “I’m an idiot.”

‘Huuh?? My beloved Saihara-chan is a genius! A little dense- but a genius!” He exclaims dramatically sitting up and invading his bubble space. “Who said you were an idiot? I’ll have my organization take out this dumbass in a snap!”

“It was no one but myself, just being stupid. I’m supposed to be a detective yet I couldn’t piece together something until now.” 

Ouma quirks a brow. “And what’s that?” 

“I’m in love with a purple little brat.”

Ouma’s eyes widen, his mouth agape. 

“You mean-”

“Yea-”

“Oh….”

They stare at one awkwardly, neither one making a move to say or go anywhere. 

“Hey Saihara-chan, do you remember what I told you before?”

“On which occasion? You say a lot of things.” 

Ouma puffs his cheeks out, straightening up. “When we were in our first years at the New Year’s party. Do you remember what I said?”

“That you once drank so much panta you threw up all over Iruma-san’’s newest invention and blamed it on Momoto-kun?” 

Ouma snorts, “No. But that was one of the greatest and worst nights I’ve ever had.” Scooting closer, closer than his thumping heart would want him to ever be. “What I said is that you can do whatever you wanted to me, with me even. I’d- no I’ll still do anything for you Saihara-chan. And that’s the truth.” 

Poor Saihara’s face had erupted as he tried to grasp at words, anything really to say in response to well that. 

With a final hum Ouma gets up, giving him a wink. “I’ll let you think on that Saihara-chan seee yaaa~”

And he was off just like that like nothing had happened which was just so..Ouma-like.

And...And Saihara had some thinking to do before finding Ouma again. Not that it was that hard, Ouma would know where he would be at, waiting for him and his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I know that was hella ooc but was fun to write? a small lil drabble on them right off my head. 
> 
> Like always comments, criticism and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Til next time! <3


End file.
